


Qayb ka mid ah lix

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Qayb ka mid ah lix

"Waxaad og tihiin, waan idin caawin kara, haddii aad ka saarto schackles kuwa," Jaime hayn, waayo, wakhtigii Somaliland Focus. Saxansaxo The, dabcan, ma soo jawaabi - badnaa ku qabanaya Burco.Halka kaalama ka badan, iyada oo madaxa u muuqdeen in ay koraan blacker by daqiiqadii.

"Waxaan micnaheedu, aad igu aamini karin," ayuu mar kale yiri, isku dayayaan inay ka dhawaajiyaan soo jiidasho badan. Ka dib oo dhan, oo iyana waxay ahayd wax fool xun oo ay naag - iyadu lahaa in laga feejignaado soo jiidashada, ma iyadu? Mar labaad, aamusnaanta dhelisay.

Oo markii taas loo sameeyey si ay xerada, mar kale ayuu isku dayay. "Waxaad og tihiin, gacmaha kuwa wax kale samayn kara ka badan dagaal," ayuu yiri, oo leh qancinta badan ee uu gelin kara in codkiisa.

Brienne, mar kale, aad daciif u garbaha iyada, iyo wuxuu u ahaa ku dhowaad ay ceeboobi in ay ma isaga kor loo qaado, waxaa loogu talagalay.

Danbayntii. Waxa uu xitaa laga yaabo in u riyaaqay. Indhaheedii bay aan ku jiray oo dhan in xun, iyada oo aan raq markii aad at.  
Qoraagu wuxuu jeclaan lahaa in aad ugu mahadsantahay kaalmada aad u sii socda. Your dib u eegis ayaa lagu posted.


End file.
